fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Emrick Rallavar
In his (relative) youth, Emrick Rallavar was an infamous, full-blood vampire pirate with the goal of taking over the world and becoming its tyrant. His power was immense, and the fear of those he faced was even more so. Although he never managed to take over an entire government, he was damn close to doing so. Over time, he slowly began to come to the realization that his methods were incredibly barbaric, and for his ultimate goal of a world he felt was perfect, potentially too cruel. Emrick had began his transformation into a more benevolent person, but the world had different plans for him. One day while sailing the seven seas, Emrick’s galleon crossed over a section of water that changed his life forever. Suddenly, a storm broke out overhead as a purple light began emanating from the ocean's depths, and in an instant, a malicious Sea Wizard arose out of the waves. Unhappy that a ship had entered their territory only to cause so much havoc, the Sea Wizard cast a terrifyingly strong curse onto Emrick, morphing his body's very structure to become half lobster. His hands morphed into giant lobster claws, he grew a tail, gills, and two whiskers sprouted from his face. With not a single word more uttered by the Sea Wizard, they plunged back into the ocean with no way to track them down. This was the final push Emrick needed to change his ways, and from here on out, he dedicated himself to becoming a better person. Along with this, now handless and a lot more crusty, Emrick added the new goal of breaking his curse to his already large bucket list. Emrick’s presence fills the room, being strangely intimidating despite his goofy appearance. He wears elegant robes, capes, and the such, which contrasts greatly with his lobster appendages. Since he is only half lobster, though, Emrick still retains his fangs and pointed ears. In terms of personality, he is a strong leader type, very loud and proud, and wishes to fight honorably whenever possible. Often, Emrick, gets very emotional despite what one may expect from him desiring to one day be the ruler of the entire world. Similarly, if he becomes friends with someone, he often treats them as if they've been friends for eons. When he wants to be though, he can become very serious. Despite his desired title of tyrant, he only has the best of intentions. Emrick wants to become supreme leader in order to make the world a better, and more united place where everyone can be happy...he just has a strange way of trying to make that happen. Powers Due to his curse, Emrick lost a large majority of the monstrously strong abilities he had built up his entire life as a full-blood vampire. However, something like this would never cause him to give up, so with what dark, vampiric essence he had left, Emrick created a new fighting style centered around his new lobster physiology. All of Emrick's current abilities are strange fusions of his two halves. His Exoskeleton Safeguard uses the reflex and muscle enhancing properties of vampiric essence along with the natural exoskeleton of a lobster to reduce the damage of an incoming attack, typically jumping in front of an ally that would have otherwise taken a nasty blow. March of the Mollusks has Emrick transform into a swarm of "lobats" and fly around the battlefield incredibly quickly, allowing him to also latch onto any unit or object of his choice and drag them along with him. Finally, Emrick's "Rock Lobster" ability has him tap into a dark well of power to manifest a giant stone statue to fall onto a chosen area and deal massive damage as a once per combat action. Of course, due to his current theming, this statue always takes the form of a lobster. Ever since being cursed, strangely, Emrick also seems to have been blessed by some sort of "Lady Luck" type deity. His passive involves his Lucky Cape, giving any adjacent allies a natural +5 to all non-damaging rolls, and Emrick can even pass this cape onto an ally to effectively give them this effect. Along with this, Emrick is just incredibly lucky. He has garnered a massive reputation for this, especially for netting Natural 20s to deliver incredibly flashy finishing blows against powerful opponents. After joining DBA, his strength has increased immensely. He has access to the ability "Heat Riser", which enables him to sacrifice a given amount of stamina to increase his damage by double that so long as he maintains a hefty upkeep cost. "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes" gives him a 6 space line attack where he fires vampirically enhanced water out of his eyes, dealing extra damage to targets Class 2 and above. Similarly, he has the ability to bend the element of water to a slight degree. Upon reaching Class 2, he gained the Passive "Future Providence Over The Entire World!!!", giving him a session long attack boost whenever he or an ally rolls a Natural 20. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 10 Although Emrick had been present in the audience of DBA since the beginning, Episode 10 marked the first time he was an active force in it. This episode featured him along with Venus Vanderbelt as the match's hosts, where the two of them sparked a rivalry regarding who's castle and forces were superior. Each of the two player teams in the PvP were assigned to either Emrick or Venus's side, and from there, they fought as the representatives for their "kingdom". Emrick's castle featured a more traditional, Gothic aesthetic, along with various statues of strange monsters. He also seemed to be far more into the competition than Venus, repeatedly shouting about how this was a "war between The Vanderbelt Fortress and the Rallavarian Empire." Emrick takes his games very seriously. - Episode 12a For Emrick's first appearance as a player character, he was among the party that partook in DBA's first PvE session. Although the match seemed to start as a standard PvP, alarms soon sounded that alerted him along with the rest of the stadium of an incoming threat seemingly originating from DBA's Closet, where all of DBA's previous abominations had been barricaded into. Before being evacuated into the Locker Rooms, Emrick made sure to call out to the audience and told them to all get out of the building for their own safety. After this, he immediately took initiative and step into the position of group leader along with Venus and Cam Era, attempting to boost morale among the party as well as formulate strategies to keep everyone out of harm's way. Throughout the episode, Emrick was a constant, effective force by virtue of his quick thinking and laying out of traps involving his Rock Lobster as a self-activated crusher. When James Invisible found himself in a particularly nasty pinch, Emrick managed to jump in front of him to shield him from a massive volley of gunfire. Through this, James and Emrick forged the beginning of a great new friendship, highlighted with a pair of cutely decorated friendship bracelets. Once the fight moved back into the arena in order to thrown down with the massive, corrupted Rosa, Emrick fought valiantly along with the rest of the party. Although he had some trouble at first, it all culminated in him rolling a Natural 20 to finish the robot off with a loud roar and a slice that cut her clean in half. This has since become one of Emrick's most well-recognized finishers, if not one of the more recognizable ends to a session in all of DBA. On that day, Emrick's reputation of being lucky was proven to be true. - Episode 13 In this episode, Ballast and LordofGeckos thought it would be a good idea to allow Emrick into a PvP with a main gimmick centered entirely around luck. Using coins gained throughout the match, the players were meant to gamble for buffs on slot machines, with better results netting better rewards. On Emrick's first try with a slot machine, he rolled triple 7s and got the best buff of the bunch, one that Ballast and LordofGeckos thought would not be possible to actually get. This naturally gave Emrick's team a huge advantage. Emrick also shared a significant amount of time with the opposing team's Jamie J.J. Jolt. After he dropped a devastating Rock Lobster onto her, and noticed the trauma it caused her, he took great interest in trying to make it up to her by acting as a pseudo-combat coach. Emrick consistently egged Jamie to try and hit him with her best shot, falling more into a mentor position than an actual opponent for her. This proved to be useful as the combat moved into its next phase. After Ryla Morax released the scourge known as MatPat onto the arena, the two opposing parties joined forces to take down the new, bigger threat. Emrick was quite effective at keeping things in the party's favor, with a specific highlight going to his dual tech with Mr. Dad involving a double canon shot maneuver that launched the two of them at MatPat for massive damage. - Episode 15 Acting as an announcer yet again, this time alongside Mr. Dad, Emrick was set and ready to host a regular DBA PvE session. However, Mr. Worldwide and his Solar Syndicate arrived on the scene unexpectedly, and Emrick once again sprung into action to take control of the situation. Once the context as for why Mr. Worldwide wanted to challenge the DBA contestants in a game of baseball had been established, Emrick elected himself the coach of the new Official DBA Baseball Team: "The DBA Rock Lobsters". Somehow, this team even had a logo despite only just having been formed. Seeing as how Emrick is already predisposed to leader positions, being a coach was very natural for him, and he did a good job of keeping spirits high while the team played their hardest. In the end, The DBA Rock Lobsters managed to secure the win, and the trophy commemorating their victory is still in the Locker Room. - Episode 12b Emrick's appearance in 12b was limited to the initial set-up, where he essentially repeated his "evacuate the DBA building for your own safety" to the audience line from 12a. From there, this allowed the plot of the episode to take off. - Episode 17 The Emrick of this episode is from an alternate universe where Valeria V. lit Mr. Worldwide's afro on fire in order to cause the entire Earth to set ablaze. From here, Emrick managed to be one of the surviving members of the incident, staying along with Venus and other some DBA Contestants in a bunker that provided temporary safety. Venus specifically stated that she sought him out due not only to their strong friendship, but also his capability as a leader-figure and a fighter. Despite the incredibly grim situation, Emrick attempted to keep himself and the others optimistic, marching headfirst into danger when it was imperative for survival. Despite his best efforts, though, some members of the party were often not the easiest to cooperate with in terms of getting things done in a clean manner. Specific mention goes to the material trade with the gang the party encountered, where Emrick attempted to settle things diplomatically despite Dean R. R. Tealing having no such intentions. Once the party of survivors eventually encountered Valeria in the wreckage, Emrick shouted at her in anger over both her betrayal against the world and against those she teamed up with at DBA. He continually reprimanded her over her actions, comparing it some of his own in the past, before jumping with the rest of the party into combat with against her. At the end of the session, after Clarisse used her Outclass to remove the eternal fire from the world, Desmond Regalis somehow managed to make a crown imbued with enough energy (through a Natural 20) to break Emrick's lobsterism curse. Of course, he was ecstatic over this and decided to spearhead the initiative to rebuild the world with great gusto. Since this Emrick is from an alternate universe, however, the Emrick in the main DBA canon is still cursed. - Episode 20 In this PvE, Emrick teamed up with Venus and Rio D. Janerro in a stunning battle of style. He started out the combat by attempting to take advantage of the arena's pools of water to get the jump on the enemy team. However, he began having trouble getting himself out of the pool in a safe and/or effective way, and before long, he began voicing his frustrations about the lack of knowledge of what was going on to the disembodied voice hosting the match. This initiated a taunting war between Emrick and the voice, where he claimed he could take anything that was thrown at him. The voice then turned the water pool into a lava pool. Emrick could not take that. In fact, he remained on fire for the rest of the session. Near the end of the match, James Invisible fell victim to a Rock Lobster attack that pinned him down, then followed by an explosion from Sheer Heart Attack and an elevator-based beating from Charon Bellagio. This, paired with a wild magic effect that made James actually invisible but only to Emrick, made Emrick believe that he caused a chain of events that lead to James's death. This caused Emrick to break into both hysterics and into an argument with Chip, who was able to see that James was there and just unconscious. The argument lasted a good while and was very comical. Eventually, the fiasco led to Emrick tripping on a balance beam and falling back into the lava, but he still managed to win the match for his team through gaining enough "Style Points". - Episode 26 Emrick is one of the many characters that made an appearance in Episode 26 by technicality. The Emrick that was there was a false apparition created by W after he transported that episode's party into The Shadowrealm. While there, "Emrick" did his usual shtick of jumping into the leader position. He attempted to keep morale up, being very enthusiastic about Viktor Valentine's magic show and how it could be a fun way to keep everyone together and without risk of a potential murder. Of course, this was not the case. - Episode 29 Along with the rest of the party of the episode, Emrick was trapped by Cynthia Vanderbelt into one of her many self-created dimensions. As expected, he attempted to raise moral, but the party of this episode appeared to be far too distraught by what was occurring or simply indifferent. Due to Emrick not having to sleep, he was very useful at keeping watch during the night while the others regained their energy. As the party ventured deeper into the dark forest, they encountered a ferocious pack of wolves. Emrick did his best to fend them off, but was having a bit more trouble than usual. Eventually, after Cynthia revealed herself and made a open demonstration of her strength against Veronica Versina, Emrick gained a fervent desire to show Cynthia that what she was doing was horribly wrong. Due to his own past, he was determined that he could make Cynthia turn over a similar leaf before she did anything catastrophic to the world. In a show of his passion, he struck a deal with her regarding a 1 on 1 battle between the two of them. If he won, Cynthia would have to allow him to do everything in his power to try and convince her to change her ways, no funny business. However, if Cynthia won, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted with him. Although Emrick did ultimately lose, he put up a good enough fight to where Cynthia had to actually try a little bit. As Emrick is a man of his word, he surrendered himself to Cynthia, who teleported away with him while claiming she wanted to "see what lobster tasted like". Seeing how Cynthia is Cynthia, this process was mostly likely long, painful, and humiliating. - Episode 34 Emrick appeared as a gag at the very end of the episode, following up on a Wild Magic Effect rolled that caused "the nearest vampire to appear in the spot the magic was cast in a given amount of time". Seeing as how this episode took place in Cynthia's Baseball Dimension, Emrick had no idea where he was, and Cynthia was very unhappy. It can be assumed that the same thing that happened at the end of Episode 29 also happened here after the session ended. - Episode 35 Emrick was among the party that the group consisting of Robbie R. Raccoon, Voia Vanderbelt, and Morpheus all tried to best in some form of combat, and then live to tell (and embellish) the tale. The exact, legitimate details of these fights may be slightly unknown due to the nature of who was recounting them, but from what was seen, Emrick was a consistently strong force. He formed a slight "rivalry" with Robbie, who managed to repeatedly make a fool out of him. Due to his obvious connection to the Vanderbelts, he had a strong stake in the fight with Voia. Similar to his situation with Cynthia, Emrick wished to deter Voia from her desired, villainous path. Once Voia tossed him into a shadowy portal, he reappeared in Venus's room, and from there got her to come out to the Vanderbelt Manor's main foyer to reprimand her sister. Meanwhile, in the encounter with Morpheus, he was unnaturally forced asleep for what would be the second time in his life. At a point in the fight, Emrick dragged one of his claws through a tear in the Dreamscape in an attempt to make contact with Morpheus. Instead, this dream energy made Emrick perceive his claw as a normal hand, temporarily getting his hopes up before he realized what was going on. In the end, just like the rest of the party, Emrick gave the three of these foes a run for their literal money. - Episode 42 Emrick appeared briefly at the very beginning of the episode, being the only person in the audience, tied up, and completely dazed. Rio quickly brought him out of the arena, since he was clearly hurt, and soon after Liana Deathbringer and Ridbi Gambi revealed that he was the original host for the match (which was to be pirate themed) until the two of them took him by surprise and usurped the arena. - Episode 50 Emrick appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He managed to stay around for a decently long time, even trapping the real Venus underneath a Rock Lobster, but was then obliterated by Happy's critical success to copy powers from a version of Clarisse possessed by W, who blasted massive Shadowrealm nightmare portals that vaporized him. - Episode 52 This time, Emrick appeared as one of the six guards of the second underground floor beneath DBA's locker rooms, having been kidnapped and possessed some time shortly after Episode 42 by use of a mysterious bee related Epithet. When the party encountered him and initiated battle, Emrick started things off with a bang. After telling Gizmo to man the room's cannon, he ran up to the party and got a Natural 20 while trying to drop a Rock Lobster onto them. This maneuver severely damaged James, Venus, and Queenie Dawnstar, and made him a prime target to take out. Eventually, James used his Passive to apply Emrick's vampirism to himself and unleash a "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes": firing vampiric essence directly into Emrick. The attack instantly subdued Emrick, leading to the eventually return of his free will. He was the only one of the guards to be woken up after the battle, and after having some bad tasting honey shoved into his mouth, he revealed that he had no idea where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being ambushed by Liana and Ridbi, which had occurred around a week or so before the events of this episode. Due to the battle that had just ensued, Emrick was too weak to join the party, but gave Venus his cape and remained with the other guards to inform them of what had happened once they awakened. - Episode 64 His first appearance as a player character in a long while, Emrick was invited by Seda Bedlam to a picnic at a nearby park. Considering that Neo Bagel had recently announced his plans for "universal rebooting", Emrick was trying his best to keep everyone's minds off of the potential disaster, using his bombastic speeches to raise everyone's speeches. While in this first segment of the episode, not only did he get to catch up with James Invisible, but he also formed a newfound "mentorship" with Dido Demask. Dido, who was having issues viewing herself as a "normal" person due to her Epithet based make-up, asked Emrick how he deals with being cursed to be a lobster. Emrick, understanding and sympathetic, tried assure her that having worries like this makes her more of a person than most and that, especially at DBA, she fit in just fine. Unfortunately, the wholesome picnic was interrupted when Ryder Bedlam and Devlin Bedlam come bursting through in Devlin's truck, wanting to steal the party's picnic basket both to be dicks and to also screw with Seda's friends. Although, these motives were definitely more of Ryder's then they were Devlin's. Regardless of the reasoning, once the party was unable to convince the party-pooper Bedlams to stop, they all began duking it out in the park. Emrick did fairly well, going head to head with Ryder in particular after she called him an old man. With the help of Ruthless Rhythm and her ability to graft steam engines onto his claws, he was able to deliver super powered uppercuts to Ryder in particular, and looked very cool while doing so. However, a mishap with Devlin's Epithet eventually led to a fault in the ground cracking open, causing the party to fall into a fissure. Now trapped in a strange, underground facility with limited air supply, the party and Bedlams teamed up to find a way out. This led to a very disorganized hunt for a set of three keys, with various members of the group wandering off on their own and forcing Emrick to lead everyone on wild goose chases around the labyrinth. Due to blood stains strewn about the facility, and various other context clues, it was quite clear that there was some kind of horrible monster on the other side of the locked gate the keys were meant for. Despite this fact, the party felt that they were left with no other choice than to brave whatever came ahead, with Emrick specifically twisting the scenario as training for the eventual Bagel-bound combat in DBA's future. Upon entry to the final room, the party was soon confronted by Yogurt the Bear, whose hunger and delirium lead him to mistaking the party for sandwiches and sending him into a frenzy. While Yogurt was very ferocious, the party was able to hold their own against the bear, even while taking large chunks of damage. Emrick in particular made effective use of Heat Riser to dull Yogurt's sandwich sense and lay a massive smackdown upon him after Ryder baseball batted Emrick into him. After this showing, though, the sudden and seemingly unprompted appearance of Brickbert took the party off guard. The party were thoroughly unprepared for a threat of this cosmic caliber, but managed to wear him down an okay amount. Emrick used the opportunity to continue helping Dido with her self image issues, as well as hone his strength as much as possible. When things became incredibly dire, Emrick used a spare sandwich to reawaken Yogurt to fight alongside them, and the otherworldy entity known as Deleto Blue came into help soon after. Brickbert, now considered to be "Ultibrick Karsbert Fusion", gave the party one last shot to get rid of him. This led to a giant team tech involving Emrick using a Rock Lobster and Water Plume combo to send Brickbert hurtling through a hole in the ceiling, followed up by Deleto throwing the Rock Lobster even harder and faster. Combined, this blasted Brickbert back into space, and also sucked the party up to the surface. Tonal whiplash abound, the party and the Bedlams put aside their difference and took solace in the fact that they somehow survived. Emrick in particular told Yogurt that he should come to DBA as to have a place where he could be supervised while not imprisoned and have as many sandwiches as he desired, which Yogurt accepted. Once this was settled, they all drove/ran to the hospital in Devlin's truck. - Episode 65 With it being Halloween, Emrick organized a group of DBA's "kids" to go trick or treating. This group included Seda, Hope, Inev the Mirror, Kai Hayashi (who he met in Episode 35), and newcomer Candy. This year, Emrick decided to dress as the scariest thing he could think of: Captain Sewage Beard the Sea Wizard. Not only was it a horrifying sea wizard, but the sewage in his beard reminds others of the pollution that the ocean is constantly facing. Truly, a terrifying costume. Regardless, the party went of to a neighborhood for candy collecting while Seda told the others of a strange legend regarding 7 wish granting candies. After they reached the neighborhood, they encountered Jack O' Lantern, who not only confirmed the existence of the fabled wishing candy, but also told of how they would need to find the first six to summon the holder of the seventh. She pointed them in the direction of her casino before leaving them all to do as they wish. Thus, the party both started their trick or treating adventure and their search for the special wishing sweets. Emrick acted as the general gaurdian of the group, which was very much so needed especially with Hope around. The party partook in a large amount of strange events, such as helping a fellow vampire named Carmilla prepare Steamed Hams and Steamed Clams for her girlfriend and gaining a wish candy in return. By happenstance, the party found themselves in front of The Vanderbelt Manor, where Emrick got to see Venus once again. He and the rest of the party decided to help her confront her family regarding something Venus wanted to ask. One very tense conversation with Cynthia and Clementine Vanderbelt regarding the revival of Rosé Lee later, Emrick stayed vigilant in defending Venus and helping her get through to her sisters, even if just a little, using the Neo Bagel resetting as a potential bonding force. After this, Valoura Vanderbelt made her presence known with massive weeb energy, blocking the party's progression until after their epic anime duel. During this fight, in an effort to protect Candy from an incoming attack, Emrick's power swelled to a point to where he achieved Class 2. Valoura did not last for very much longer, and in a full circle of events, had her blood sucked by Carmilla. Emrick ensured that she was not killed by this, however. Later, they found the final candy piece in a seemingly random house, where Hope, Kai, and Emrick were quickly swarmed by a pack of The Bois. Emrick ended up using Hope in her massive costume as a barrel he rode out of the hell hole. With that horrifying scenario ended, the party ended up stopping by Jack O' Lantern's casino, where, through a set of circumstances, Emrick ended up making a bet with her in order to get a hint towards where to go to find the way to break his curse. This bet took the form of a coin flip, and if he lost, the curse would get stronger. Fortunately, Emrick's luck won out, giving him a true feeling of progress in his goal. From there, the party went to the graveyard and performed the ritual needed to summon the guardian of the seventh and most powerful wishing candy...which just so happened to be Jack O' Lantern. In order to prove their worth, they had to fight her, and fight her they did. Emrick fared decently during the fight, dealing okay amounts of damage and supporting the party with his cape more than anything else. In the end, his separation from the rest of the party managed useful in dividing Jack O' Lantern's attention, and helped lead to her ultimate defeat. Everyone went tumbling down to the ground, where they were then gifted the coveted candy. Ultimately, after a lot of debate, the party decided to save this particular candy for the future, once something it is direly needed for becomes apparent. Emrick was chosen to be the one to hold onto this candy, and with one last goodbye to Jack O' Lantern, the party went home. In particular, Emrick was looking forward to whatever his bet would garner him. - Banana Slamma In this campaign, Emrick made a cameo as follow-around NPC starting from the fight against Charlie Chimpanzee in the Banana Factory. He was stored in one of Charlie's many barrels, placed there due to the seemingly random effects of her Epithet. Once he was freed, he became an immediate threat to Charlie, demonstrating a monstrous amount of power and luck against her. As part of the finishing blow of the fight, he summoned a Rock Lobster above Big Kong's pit (that Charlie was trapped at the bottom of) which Jim the Goblin then rode down in an exploding blaze of glory. From there, Emrick joined the party on their quest to stop Grimmsley Gorilla from hoarding the Golden Banana, helping them locate the keys to his room scattered throughout the factory. Once the party faced off with Grimmsley himself, he fought valiantly until Tiny the Brick initiated his grand sacrifice plan. Emrick gave Tiny a salute through his tears as he dashed through the room's door and helped the rest of the party escape the factory before the entire place exploded. Emrick was then left hysterically crying at the loss of Tiny while also praising his undying bravado, which was only extenuated once Tiny's specter appeared before him. Emrick was also present at King Sundae's after-party, celebrating with the rest of the Banana Kingdom on their win against Grimmsley's forces. It was there that he also invited the remaining members of the party to come with him back to his castle once the party was over. KrillinQuest Emrick made yet another cameo in this campaign, appearing very briefly while the party played a game of D&D in universe. In the fight against Sans, Brisco Lau had made passing reference to what his character in the game would have been if he had not been playing as himself. The description of said character was a clear and intentional reference to Emrick, and later on, he seemingly appeared in his lobat form. Trivia *Emrick was originally created for a traditional Pathfinder Campaign meant to be run by Kuma. This campaign never actually happened, but Patronix loved his concept for Emrick so much that he refused to let the character be thrown away. *Patronix doesn't completely remember what gave him the idea for Emrick as a character, other than the fact that he knew that he really wanted to play a vampire or dhampir. *Emrick's first use was actually in a one-shot run by Emerald where he was part of a two person team in a tournament scenario. It was during this session that Emrick's luck first showed itself, specifically demonstrated at its best when Emrick a Natural 20 against DIO of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise in order to essentially recreate the ending of Stardust Crusaders. It is also through this that Emrick's Rock Lobster ability was born, as he summoned it to "Road Roller" DIO. *The decision to bring Emrick to DBA was made largely due to his previous involvement in a tournament based TTRPG scenario. *There is a strange trend of Emrick somehow, someway, being involved with just about every TTRPG project Patronix is involved in or related to. Even if it's just a brief mention, he seems to weasel his way into everything. *Emrick is Patronix's favorite TTRPG character to play in general, due mainly to his morale-boosting personality and how his ability-set fits so well with what he tends to set out to do as a character. *In more than ways than one, Emrick is directly inspired by Valvatorez from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. *Due to his unique circumstance, Emrick has met Big Kong in two separate universes: those being that of DBA and that of Banana Slamma. *Emrick's Dual Tech Theme with Dean R.R. Tealing is intended to be a sort of bootleg version of Emrick's normal crit theme: Pandora Ignition. As such, Patronix recorded himself singing the lyrics of the song (which are in Japanese) as Robin Rimmicks without any preparation and plastered it on top of the normal song. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters